


girls of the tower, girls of the stars

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), lostinthefire



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: All Stories Are True, Alternate Universe, Community: pt-lightning, Multi, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 6, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a sleeper, a spinner, and a sweeper.  They were never meant to be the kind of girls who lived in towers, no matter what anyone else thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls of the tower, girls of the stars

[Download MP3](http://www.sunbowpublications.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/girls-of-the-tower-girls-of-the-stars.mp3)

 

They say of that tower that a witch lives there, that she captured three young girls to keep them for as long as she could. One was a sleeper, and one was a girl with the prettiest, longest hair, and the last was a worker who was always worse for wear.

And while one only knew the inside of her dreams, the other two, the girl with muddied hands and the girl with hair that she spun into rope and yarn and thread, were never content to stay there.

So they hatched a scheme, these pretty, dirty girls. They planned and plotted and broke the rules their captor set. They spun the golden hair into rope and meant to use the dirt to cover their tracks. They’d take the sleeper on their backs, tie her to them and carry her down, for she didn’t deserve to live in fear of waking.

They gathered their plans, their toys and tools. They got to working using bluebirds and ravens as their handmaids and the mice and rats to send messages to each other. They were always the clever kind of girls, the kind that could threaten an old witch’s power, and they had enough faith in each other to know they’d see their way out of there.

The day came creeping, crawling, creaking towards them like an old heavy door opening for the first time in years. They gathered their things by the light of the moon and stood at the tower window as the stars shone down. They felt promise in the wind. And while the sleeper was heavy, her weight was nothing to bear compared to the weight of what they could be carrying if they stayed.

And the spinner kissed the sweeper and the sweeper kissed her back. They both kissed the sleeper and started on their way.

Because tower girls they may be, but it is not their destiny. They were meant for more than this, for love and light and freedom of a life without walls. They were never the kinds of girls who wore collars they didn’t want. And whether they were tricked, born, or trapped, they were not and are not and never will be the kind to stay while the stars still offered them a future they could make their own.


End file.
